thehivebeefandomcom-20200213-history
Buzzbee the Magician
When Papa finds an old hat, Buzzbee isn't thrilled, but when Papa explains that it's a magic hat, Buzzbee decides to practice and put a show on for his friends, but Buzzbee soon finds out that magic isn't all good after all... Plot The day starts when Buzzbee and Babee are sitting at the table as Buzzbee is eating breakfast. Then, Papa comes up to Buzzbee, telling him that he had found something special. Excited, Buzzbee thinks it will be a skateboard or a submarine, but his father pulls out an old ,black top hat. Buzzbee is dismal to this, but Papa explains that it is actually a magic hat, which can make things disappear/appear out of thin air, as he demonstrates. Buzzbee says "Wow!", while Babee giggles as Papa pulls a magic wand and some flowers out of a hat. When Buzzbee jumps from his chair and shouts that he wants to give it a go, and Papa says that it takes time to get the trick right, so Buzzbee flies off to his room to practice. We next see Buzzbee introducing his audience (Teddy Bee) and saying that he is going to do some magic. He taps the wand on the hat and shouts "abracadabra!", but when he reaches into the hat, he can't find anything. Telling Teddy Bee that the trick didn't work, he tries again with his eyes closed, still to no avail. Finally, he tries saying the spell using a 'magic voice', which, again, doesn't work. Sad, Buzzbee concludes that he "musn't be very magic". Buzzbee flies into the living room to find Papa reading a newspaper on the couch. When Buzzbee explains that he isn't very good at magic, Papa sees that Buzzbee hasn't yet worked out that there is a secret compartment at the bottom where you can hide things, and shows him. Buzzbee wants to try again, turns around, puts Teddy Bee in the hat, and does the trick successfully. Papa congratualates Buzzbee, who is now a magician, and Buzzbee decides to put a magic show on for his friends. Soon, Buzzbee has gathered Jasper, Barnabee and Babee in the living room, and shows them the empty hat, from which he pulls Teddy Bee. Barnabee and Babee are amazed by the trick, while Jasper agrees that it wasn't bad. When Buzzbee makes Teddy Bee disappear, though, everyone is thoroughly impressed, with Barnabee agree that Buzzbee really is magic. Then, Rubee comes out of her room and sees Buzzbee showing his friends Papa's magic hat. She then asks him if he has shown them the secret door on the inside, and Buzzbee can do nothing as the hat was tipped upside-down, allowing Teddy Bee to fall onto the floor. Everyone laughs, with Jasper claiming that it was "just a stupid trick anyone could do". Rubee's apology is useless as Buzzbee shouts at her, wishing she'd disappear. As the door to Buzzbee's room slams, everyone looks at Rubee, who can't believe what she's just done. Later, Barnabee comes into Buzzbee's room, to find him sitting on the bed, crying. When Barnabee asks Buzzbee whether he's okay, he shouts "No! Rubee's mean! She ruined my show!". Barnabee explains that Rubee is just being a big sister, and that big sister's love to explain things. Barnabee encourages Buzzbee to come and help find Rubee so he could apologise. Barnabee and Buzzbee leave the room, shouting for Rubee, but only find Mama on the phone. Mama shakes her hed, signalling to Barnabee that Rubee wasn't in the house. They both fly to the park, and look everywhere. Buzzbee lands saying it was almost like she'd disappeared. Buzzbee then gasps, realising it was his wish that had made Rubee disappear. Back in his room, Buzzbee is with Teddy Bee again, attempting to 'magic' Rubee back. He tries the trick, which doesn't work. Buzzbee then gets upset aout the fact that he may never see Rubee again. He flies back down to Papa, telling him that he had done a bad thing, by making Rubee disappear. Papa claims that this feat was impossible, which Buzzbee counters with "then, where is she?". At that precise moment, Barnabee opens the door saying "found her!". Rubee comes flying in with a starry box. Buzzbee and Rubee are happy to see each other, when Buzzbee says sorry for shouting at her, then asking where she went. She then reveals that she went to Ant Hill Stores to buy the starry box, in return for ruining Buzzbee's magic hat trick. Buzzbee asks what it is, and Rubee says that it's a new magic trick which he can show to his friends. Buzzbee asks for Rubee's help, and they hug. Soon, Buzzbee and Rubee have planted Babee (and Teddy Bee) inside the box, and Barnabee and Jasper are watching. Once Buzzbee explains that they have put babee in the box, Rubee helps to split the box in half, showing that they had separated Babee's feet from her head. Barnabee then remarks on how much Babee's feet looked like a Teddy Bear's feet, but did not known that the feet were actually those of a Teddy Bee. Mama asks whether any clever magiciaans would like some honey cake. Buzzbee cheers, joking that for their next trick, they would make it disappear. The episode closes with everyone laughing.